1. Field
The present invention relates to resource description framework network construction device and method using an ontology schema having class dictionaries and mining rules that creates RDF (Resource Description Framework) triple based on an identification system from a text document converted into a mining pattern by using an ontology schema having a named entity dictionary and a mining rule, and constructs a network by connecting different RDF triples.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information technology, ontology implies a work model of a substantial entity in a specific intellectual domain and interaction, such as an electronic commerce. That is, the ontology is a representation of conceptualized and specified knowledge in a specific domain and can be defined as a network or a graph having relationships of the concepts used in the domain.
The ontology is constructed by defining concepts and properties from knowledge about the components of the ontology which are constructed in the ontology, from documents associated with a specific field, that is, concepts, properties of the concepts, and relationships of the concepts, and setting the relationships between concepts and concepts.
The ontology is studied and developed in connection with process of natural languages at the present time and researches are conducted mainly for construction of ontology for processing natural language from various language sources of the related art.